The cost of microelectronomechanical system (MEMS) devices may depend on the complexity of the devices and on the number and complexity of steps utilized for processes employed in their manufacture. Cost reduction may be achievable through reduction of complexity in the structures or reduction of the number or complexity of steps employed in fabrication of such structures.
Examples of MEMS devices and methods of their fabrication to which the principles disclosed herein find application are described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,404,909 B2 and Pub. No. US 2009/0067025 A1, the entireties of both of which are incorporated herein by reference.